


You and I Tonight

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Dean and you get married and share your first dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Tonight

Your nerves made it almost impossible to stand still. You fidgeted nervously, your right hand squeezing on tightly to the bouquet that you had made with one of your best friends. The flowers were made solely of pages from your favorite books. You inhaled sharply and dug your fingers into your friend’s forearm. He makes to pull away from the discomfort only to remember why he was standing next to you.

“Sorry, Cas,” you whispered, glancing over at him.

“It’s okay, Y/N,” he said, shooting you a wink. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah, I think I am,” you kept your eyes trained forward as two of your bridesmaids turned around and winked, wide smiles on their faces. That somehow seemed to ease your edginess and you slightly relaxed. Music began in the adjacent room and before you knew it, it was only you and Cas. The rest of them had already walked down the aisle and everyone was waiting for you.

“I got you,” Cas whispered, stepping forward and urging you to do the same.

You followed his lead, smiling at the two men that were holding the doors opened for you, and stood at the threshold. You were keenly aware of more than a hundred pair of eyes trained on you. Your breath faltered and suddenly your dress seemed to be too tight on you. Cas seemed to sense your growing tension and he gently tightened his hold on your hand.

Your eyes roamed across the guests, their smiles and applause doing nothing to comfort you. Through your veil, your glance finally landed on the one person that would have been able to calm you down. But Dean was so far away.

He bore a wide smile, chest jutting out proudly and hands interlaced in front of him. The wedding march began and realization smacked you across the face. You were getting married, and to Dean Winchester nonetheless.

Before you knew it, Cas was pulling your arm away from him and placing your hand on Dean’s. Yet you weren’t aware of anything around you. Your eyes had been focused on Dean’s green ones this whole time.

You couldn’t wrap your mind around it, how you had gotten so lucky as to have this gorgeous, gentle-hearted man wanting to spend the rest of his life with you. He smiled at you, a wide and iridescent smile that struck your very soul. You could only grin back at him, hoping that you didn’t look as queasy as you felt.

Yet despite feeling sick, you knew that the best day of your life had arrived. It had been quite an arduous journey. Dean and you hadn’t been in the easiest of relationships, having to deal with all the extra baggage that each of you carried, and with families that didn’t exactly liked one another. After an explosive fight with your father, he had announced that he wasn’t going to partake in giving you away to a man like Dean and so Cas had stepped in.

Your friends had stepped in where your families failed and that’s how you found yourself knowing that you and Dean were going to make it through anything together. He squeezed your hand and you both turned towards the wedding officiator. She smiled tenderly before clearing her throat and beginning the ceremony.

You shed tears as you read from the paper where you had written your vows. Your voice trembled as you publicly revealed everything you felt for Dean. Your eyes didn’t separate from his as you spoke, and it was the same feeling as it became Dean’s turn. He spoke of the first time he had laid eyes on you, how you had made him feel things he had never thought he could, how you were the one that made him see light in the middle of the abyss.

With your fingers outstretched, you let Dean slide a gold band on your fourth digit and for a moment, the shock of the cool metal alarmed you. This was really happening. You were really getting married. Dean seemed to share your same thoughts as you placed the ring on his own finger and he gasped, only for his lips to break out into the widest of smiles.

Before you knew it, the officiator had declared you husband and wife and Dean was swooping you up into his arms, pressing a deep, passionate kiss on your lips. The crowd erupted in whoops and applause as you laughed against Dean’s mouth, returning the kiss with as much love as you felt him give. It was a few long moments before you pulled away, facing the audience with elated grins. Dean raised his arm in victory as you could only laugh at his gesture.

He led you down the aisle, laughing along with the handclapping and shouts of joy that were emanating from all your friends. You were both quickly ushered outside by one of your friends. It was time to take pictures while the guests remained inside for cocktail hour. Time flew by as you and Dean were directed into countless poses for what would become your memories of this day.

Once the photographer was satisfied with the pictures she had taken, Dean and you walked back into the reception hall hand in hand. Your heart jumped as the spotlight centered on the both of you, but Dean pulled you closed to him and kissed your temple.

“We’re facing everything together from now on, honey,” he said, whispering the words into your ear. You offered him a grateful smile before letting him pull you to the middle of the room, where a rectangular space had been cleared out for dancing.

“Now the bride and groom will share their first dance,” a voice that you recognized as Cas’ spoke into the microphone. “To the song _You and I Tonight_.”

You gasped as the music began to play, Dean leaning down to peck your cheek softly. With great tenderness, he began to sway you to the rhythm. His eyes never left yours as you felt that he was conveying to you every word that was sung out by the artist.

Tonight was really all about you and him. Everyone around you had turned gray, you could only focus on the vivid green of his eyes. It had always been like that with your now-husband. He had pulled you to him from the first word he ever spoke to you. Whenever his skin touched yours, you felt yourself shift to his gravity. Your world revolved around him, and you were certain that he felt the same way about you.

That was the beauty of your relationship with Dean. He viewed you as an equal. You knew that he loved you with every single fiber of his being, his actions, his smile, and his touch screamed it out to you. You knew that he was here to stay forever.

You laughed as Dean squeezed you tight and lifted you into the air, trying to pivot while hoisting you up. It was a success until it was time to stop, and Dean slightly stumbled as he set you back down. You hid your smiles in each other’s necks.

Dean kissed you as he swung your arms to the beat of the music. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to spend every morning of every day, for the rest of his life, waking up next to you. He never thought that you’d be agree to this, to be the one to grow old with him. Yet he knew that this was where the both of you belonged.

He’d believe anything you told him, as you’d accept whatever he’d tell you. The world could be crumbling down around you, but as long as you knew that Dean was safe and sound alongside you, it’d be just fine.

The beginning of your lives together stretched out in front of you. At times it seemed scary. You had both heard so much negativity about marriage, about irreparable mistakes, about unforgivable deeds. Yet none of that mattered, it was only you and Dean, no one else.

The last note rang out through the speakers and everyone clapped, joining in your happiness as a couple. Dean kissed your lips softly and you melted into his arms, ready for everything that faced you both.


End file.
